1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for reflectors, solar cells or solar cell carriers, hereinafter collectively referred to as reflectors, consisting of interconnected profiled and/or tubularly shaped bars on which the reflectors are arranged adjacent each other and fastened in a single plane.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reflector installations of this type are employed, for example, in the recovery of energy from sun rays, wherein the reflectors serve for the focusing of the sun rays or, in the case of solar cell installations, for converting the radiation energy directly into electrical energy. Installations of this type which are erected in the open, are exposed to high wind loads and thermal stresses, as well as to deformations in the supporting structure.